


Truths in which people don't want to believe

by ricardo



Category: Supernatural
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricardo/pseuds/ricardo





	Truths in which people don't want to believe

这已经是他们调查这件案子的第四天，依旧一无所获。

在过去的一个月里，这个小镇子出现了四宗谋杀案，对于这样一个小地方来说已经是一件大新闻了。一个律师，被他的客户一枪打中太阳穴当场死亡，还有一个丈夫半夜被他的老婆用刀捅进心脏，当警察赶到时已经没有了呼吸，还有其他两个倒霉鬼都被他们身边的人用不同方式送去见上帝，如果有上帝的话。而那些嫌疑人被拘捕审问的时候都对自己的罪行供认不讳，每一个人都声称自己再也受不了那个满口谎言的人，说是上帝的恩赐才让他们醒悟，他们有上帝的庇护。

这是Sam在网上搜索到的有关的信息，他们当即就决定到这里看看，这件事肯定有什么东西在背后捣鬼。

可他们到这里已经四天了，他们去过所有受害人和嫌犯的家里，没有发现硫磺的痕迹而电磁场也是正常的，没有任何的迹象显示这里有任何的超自然现象，他们还审问了所有的疑犯，但所有人都说他们当时是清醒的他们知道自己做了什么也并不后悔，没有任何的猜测可以解释着一切。

“这肯定不是恶魔附身因为所有人都说他们是清醒的。”Sam坐在床上继续在网上查看相关的信息。

“是啊，高材生，排除了一个可能还有九百九十九个可能。”dean吃着汉堡嘲讽着他的弟弟。

“你有没有想过这也许就不是我们的事，我是说这里也许根本就没有什么妖魔鬼怪只是普通的谋杀案而已，我们查了那么久都没有任何头绪。”dean又塞了一口汉堡口齿不清地说着。

“我想这不是什么普通的谋杀案，你过来看看这个。”Sam把电脑屏幕转向dean。

Dean走到床边坐在Sam的旁边，显示屏上显示了当地发生过的所有的谋杀案，看起来毫无关联，但仔细看看时间，每过二十年就会出现一次集中的谋杀，每次的人数不一定但时间却是十分准确的，二十年一次。

“可什么样的怪物会二十年出来一次杀了几个人之后又消失了，伙计，我可没听说过。”

“我也不知道，不过我交叉对比了几个疑犯的行程，他们案发前的几天都去过这片区域。”说着Sam指了指地图上小镇西边的一块地方。

“dean，我们一起去那里看看吧。”Sam拿起外套就想走出去。

“大脚怪，我还是在这里继续查，我可不像你一样精力无限。”dean已经懒洋洋地躺在床上，Sam明显地看到了dean衣料覆盖下的小肚腩，宠溺地笑着没再说什么。

Sam独自去到了那个地方，但那里并没有什么特殊的只是像这个镇子的其他地方一样，Sam只好一家一家的排查询问，还去了一些已经废弃了的厂房和教堂但还是没有发现什么异常。直到深夜，Sam才回到旅馆，而dean已经睡了，躺在床上呼呼大睡，像一只嗜睡的松鼠只留下后背的曲线。

“dean，dean，dean，起床。”Sam一大早已经起来洗了个澡，下身围着一条浴巾走到dean的床边叫他那个懒床的哥哥起床。

“come on，现在还那么早，小时候你一大早就开始哭不让我睡现在还要来吵我吗，小女孩还没有长大吗。”dean把脸对着Sam委屈地抱怨着。

Sam又靠近dean，摆出一副婊子脸：“你是提前衰老了吗，从昨天到现在你整整睡了15个小时，15个小时！快起床，我们还要去查案。”

Sam霸道地将dean从被窝中捞起来，有一种dean再不起床就要帮他穿衣服的架势。

“天呐，Sammygirl，我自己穿，真是个讨厌鬼。”dean嘟囔着，不情愿地穿上自己的衣服。

“天哪，他的腹肌居然那么壮，那些女生肯定爱死这个了！”

Sam愣住了，dean明明正一脸不情愿地穿衣服什么话都没说，他为什么会听到dean的声音，肯定是幻听了，他为什么会幻听到这个，难道他有那么自恋？

他们一起去一家当地的餐厅吃早饭正好了解一些当地的新闻。

“dean，有没有可能是女巫在作怪，下某种咒语可以让人愤怒从而导致了这些谋杀案，这是现在最合理的解释了。”Sam喝了一口咖啡说出自己的推测。

“我可不知道，但这个可能还是很大的，我们现在什么都不能肯定，天才，还是先让我好好吃会饭，待会再查。”dean不停地往嘴了塞食物像被饿了很久的宠物鼠。

“吃那么多小心越来越胖搭讪不了女孩子。”Sam坐在对面嘲笑他的哥哥。

Dean停了下来，看看Sam精壮性感的身材又看看自己肚子上那一圈软肉，生气地反击着Sam：“我就算变成大胖子我还是能搭讪到女孩子的，你不能，因为你是一个小女生。”

“噢，是吗。”Sam又不动声色地嘲讽着。

“真是个讨厌鬼，不就是身材好嘛，竟敢来嘲笑他的哥哥，我下次一定在他的裤子里放痒粉。”

Sam确定了一件事，他似乎能够听到他哥哥的心里话，因为，他很确定，他听到dean那句话时dean正气呼呼地吃着那个油腻的汉堡。

天哪！他难道忽然之间有了什么能够听到别人脑子里的话，奇怪的是，他只能听到dean的。

Sam开始审视自己的哥哥，而dean埋着头大口地吞食着，难道这件案子这个能力有关，那些嫌犯说的上帝的恩赐难道就是能听到别人内心的能力，这些又怎么会让人产生杀人的欲望，这一切都毫无头绪也无从下手。

下午，他们有一起去图书馆想查阅一下是否有任何详细的有关于以前发生的谋杀案的资料，翻阅了许久却只找到当初的一点文字记录，里面记录着嫌犯的口供，而看起来犯人的供词也与其他犯人一样，都是写什么关于上帝、谎言、解脱之类的，依然没有任何突破，除了知道这次事件与以前一样有什么东西在背后操纵，可到底是什么，该死的，还是查不出。

“Sam，我想我们可以打电话给Bobby，也许他知道些什么，我们可以去玩玩，我昨天看到酒吧里那些小妞，呼！天哪！她们可真辣。”dean露出了一副精虫上身的模样。

“dean，我一点都不想去酒吧，你也不准去，在收到Bobby的回复前，我们可以继续研究这个案子，你还真记得上次你去酒吧喝得烂醉，钱包都被偷了吗？”Sam一脸的严肃。

“你还要来限制你哥哥的自由吗，你说你还那么年轻就对女人不感兴趣，难不成你喜欢男人。”dean挑起眉头戏弄着。

“dean！”Sam大声的喊着，可他没看到自己的脸都红了，像被抓到把柄而心虚。

“说不定他还真喜欢男人呢，Sammy应该是个攻吧，这么个大脚怪如果在下面，天哪，你在想什么，他可是你弟弟！”

没错，Sam再次听到了dean脑里的声音，这次他的脸可是更红了，他的哥哥在想他在床上的位置，这可真是……这么说尴尬，可不止尴尬。

 

旅馆里，Sam还在不懈地搜寻着资料，dean则半靠在床上，带着耳机露出一副很享受的表情，Sam有时候不知道dean是在听什么经典流行摇滚乐还是在听三级片。

晚上的时候他们一起看了那部经典的《教父》喝了啤酒然后就去睡觉了。

“Sam，Sam，Sammy，啊……啊……，Sam……S……”dean的声音再次传来，只不过这一次dean的声音很奇怪，时断时续，好像在抑制住什么，而且语气让Sam有点想到三级片里的情节。

Sam起身，借着微弱的灯光，他摸寻到声音的来源，从厕所传来。

厕所里的灯开着，传来羞人的呻吟声，Sam能够透过那扇门清楚地听到，他的哥哥在自慰，而且，dean脑海里想的是他！

这个发现让Sam震惊而又高兴，高兴？没错，他爱着自己的哥哥，不是家人之间的爱，而是想要霸占他，每时每刻看着他，想把他狠狠地操进床里，让他隔天早上起不来，然后你可以在清晨抱着他在怀里，你能靠近他亲吻他身上的每一寸肌肤，让他染上你的气息，让他完完全全只属于你一个人，没有人能够接近他，没有人能觊觎他，这种疯狂的没有理性的深入骨髓的爱。Sam一直努力压抑住，他努力让自己看起来就是一个粘着哥哥的小弟弟，一个不小心把他的手掌放在dean的皮肤上的大脚怪，一个在dean脱下衣服后嘲笑他的身材的讨厌鬼，可他不是，他那么不可置信地迷恋着dean，有时候他会想如果他们不是兄弟该有多好，这样他就可以大声地向dean表白，他可以肆无忌惮地爱上他。可他又想当他的小弟弟，因为这样dean才会把所有的爱所有的注意力都放在他的身上，Sam觉得自己就像一个贪得无厌的小人，那么渴望地吸取着dean的关爱，可这还是不够。

听着dean沙哑着喉咙发出的呻吟声，Sam马上就硬了，裤子里撑起了一个小帐篷，他的哥哥也在渴求他，这个认知让他兴奋，他的血液沸腾到了极点，他想马上就冲进去，告诉他的哥哥他有多么爱他，可他不能，dean是不会承认的，他只会阴着脸责骂Sam，叫他忘记这些不正常的世俗不容的事情，他当然会这么做，因为他是dean。

Sam平复着，在dean出来之前悄悄地回到床上，他假装他还在睡着，他假装他什么都不知道，他假装他没有在为dean硬着，他假装他是dean的小弟弟，他假装。

 

“Sammygirl，太阳都晒屁股了，还不起来，要当赖床鬼吗。”dean嬉笑着拉掉Sam身上盖的被子，无耻的看着Sam的下身勃起的那一根说：“你看，我们的小Sammy也起床了。”

“dean！”Sam没有把被子拉回去对着dean生气一般地吼着。

“天哪，他那一根可真大，难怪酒吧里那么多小妞想搭讪他，上帝保佑，不要再看了，快把你的头转过去，否则Sam会看到你看着他的。”

然后dean僵硬地把头转过去，还是那一种轻佻的语气；“你的小弟弟可真精神，想到了哪个小姑娘了吗。”

Sam脸上露出了微妙的笑容，他故意靠近dean，把呼吸喷到dean已经微红的脸上；“是啊，我确实梦到了一个‘小姑娘’。”

“他真的好火辣，火辣得要冒烟了，dean，冷静，不要让他看出你在想什么，天啊，我以后死了，一定会下地狱的，我竟然在觊觎自己的弟弟。”

Sam僵硬了一下，dean真的是说他在觊觎自己吗？他像中了五百万的彩票一样高兴得有点不知所措，呆在了那里。

“小弟弟，还在回味吗，要不然等你回味完再走。”dean一边收拾一边嘲笑地打趣着Sam。

“我已经回味够了，我们可以走了，哥哥。”他特别把最后两个字咬重。

 

“有没有查到什么有用的资料。”咖啡被dean吞下留下一圈白沫沾染在唇上随着他的开口询问而滴落下来好似某种片子里出现的动人的画面。

Sam强迫自己把注意力放在电脑的屏幕上，他看着页面开口：“这个可能跟这个案子有关，据上面记载在这个小镇上几百年曾经出现过一个女巫，但这个女巫被人捉住，经过浸浮审判之后，最后被判有罪，被绑在十字架上烧死，这是这个镇子唯一一次出现过女巫的记录，但是，这个女巫已经被烧死了，又怎么还可以继续使用咒语来作恶？”

“我可不知道，也许她没有被烧死，我是说，毕竟可是女巫，怎么会这么容易被捉住，或者被烧死之后变成怨魂回来复仇，我不知道，还是等Bobby打电话来看他查出来没有。”

Sam点了点头表示赞同，两个人享受着平静的早餐。

TBC


End file.
